1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a computer system capable of controlling a plurality of electronic devices through one input device, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system, such as a desktop personal computer (PC) or a notebook computer, and an electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, a television (TV) or a multimedia player, have diversified in function according to digital convergence and hybridization. In addition, linked functions and operations of electronic devices have increased in number.
Research is being actively conducted into a technology which enables one user or a group of users to simultaneously interconnect and use a plurality of electronic devices or to simultaneously control the plurality of electronic devices.
Moreover, there is an increasing user demand to control, through an input device used in any one electronic device, another electronic device.